


The Moon Fairy and The Night Dragon

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Fairy and Dragon
Genre: Fairy, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a fairy and a dragon that work together but never see each other. So what happened when they do?</p><p>Small and Sweet. Great to read as a pass by/Pick-me-up.</p><p>(On Other website it had links to songs sadly I cannot get the links over, for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moon Fairy's Song

The Moon Fairy, danced across the Moon dust web, humming as she did. Her hum was her own song, the thing that no others had, The Moon Fairy's Song  
She did a little twirl, fluttered her wings and bounced from the bottom of the Moon to the top. The Fairy never admitted it but she was lonely, all the years she spent, watching the people and creatures below her, she often wonder what her life would have been like if she wasn't a Moon Fairy. Suddenly the ground below her lit up with lights, all moving towards a big oak tree, the Moon Fairy stop and looked down. Her face filled up with excitement, carefully she sat down letting her wings fall behind her, and watched with her white eyes that shone like the Moon it's self. The lights where not lights at all but little, happy, dancing fairies! The Moon Fairy's humming changed from her song to 'The Fairies Dance'. Slowly she watched as one fairy sat to the side, frowning to herself, she lifted her hands, she blow on them. Moon dust danced out and down, around and around, using the air at a stage. The Moon Fairy, twirled her finger, the dust danced around the young fairy. Then the Moon Fairy, lowed her hand, the dust fly over the other fairy' head before becoming a cloud and showering down on the fairy. The Moon Fairy giggled as the other one smiled, stood up and jumped, doing a twirl she span in time, jumping, bowing, laughing. All with her friends. The Moon Fairy stood, bowed and danced. She swayed with the tune, holding up her arms as if her had a partner, a gentle breeze blow. Moon dust danced in the wind and twirled around the Moon Fairy. The Moon Fairy smiled, as the dust formed the shape of a partner, it took her soft hand and danced. They danced till the song was done. The dust parted and became a shower of sparkles again. The Moon Fairy smiled a sad smile before once again humming her song and dancing upon the Moon.


	2. The Loneliness

DragonSong  
The Night Dragon flew across the sky, he always enjoyed this time, when he preformed his job. Though he never meet others like him and even if he did they wouldn't see him. Only the velvet night sky. He loved the feel of the wind against him scales, the wind that had always stayed with him, always carried him. But he was alone, no matter what he did, he was always alone. Though this loneliness was drawing to an end, even if he didn't know it, even if he felt like his last hope was ending. The Night Dragon wonder if the Moon could see him, he would sit and stare at it for a long time, before getting up and moving along his journey. He would always smiled happily at the face that the Moon and wind followed him where he went. He walked across the forest, sighing he sat down, soon closing his eyes. In his sleep he though he could hear singing but it was a dream, or so he though in his slumber.


	3. Fate

It was fate that decided that they were to meet.  
The Moon Fairy was humming The Moon Fairy's Song, while dancing and playing with the Moon dust. The Night Dragon had stumbled upon the Fairies playground and watched from the wind. The Moon Fairy stopped her humming and gasped at the dragon. She leant over the Moon, she lay on her stomach, resting her head on her hand. The Dragon sat by, watching the small lights dancing, he wanted to join but he is a dragon not some little thing. The Fairy giggled as if she had heard his thoughts. Then she raised her free hand and blow so that Moon dust travel down like it had many times before, it danced and span. Until it was near to the Dragon. She leaped slight so that she wasn't on the Moon. Then she began her song again. The Dragon raised his head in alarm, he remembered that song from his dream, yet looking around he could not find the source. The Moon Fairy smiled at this, she lowed her hand so that the Moon dust landed on the Dragon, he sneezed. Giggling again the Moon Fairy hover above the Dragon, noticing the genital movement he looked up, surprised as much as the Fairy that they could be seen. The Moon Fairy's song stopped.


	4. The Meeting

The Moon Fairy and Night Dragon stared at one another, lost in each others eyes, the Night Dragon shifted. The Moon Fairy watched in awe as the big velvet black Dragon turned its body towards her, she lowered herself, gently setting in front of him. "Hello~" The Moon Fairy's voice was soft, gentle, calm making the Night Dragon lose himself in it for a moment. He slightly shock his head, unnoticed by the smiling Moon Fairy, "Hello little one" His voice is strong, solid, just like the night. The Moon Fairy gave a soft giggle at the 'little one'. The Night Dragon stares at her more, she looks at him as if to explain, "You are the first to see me..." This makes the Moon Fairy smile more, she fly's closer, the Night Dragon smiles slight at her approach. "And me!" The Moon Fairy cheers. The Night Dragon chuckles, a chuckle that seems to move the stars above, "I am the Night Dragon" the Moon Fairy eyes widen, she relaxes and leans forward placing her upper-half on top of the Night Dragon's nose, "Nice to meet you Night Dragon! I am Moon Fairy" the Night Dragon loves the feel of the little body of the Moon Fairy, "Nice to meet you too, Moon Fairy". They stay like that for a little longer, each thinking the other is special, each not wanting to part ways. Something had happen between the two, something that was not going to leave any time soon, something that had clicked as soon as white meet black.


	5. The Kiss

Smiling the Moon Fairy pushed off of the Night Dragon, doing a little dance, she flew by the Moon. The Night Dragon stared, stayed, thinking she was leaving. But the Moon Fairy turned, ofering a small delecet hand to him, "Come". The Night Dragon spread his wings, lifting into the sky, away from the fairies playground. Giggling the Moon Fairy landed on the Moon. The Night Dragon flew just beside it, as he was too big to land, he simple smiled. "This is my Moon, where do you sleep?" The tiny voice floted to the Night Dragon. "The floor" "Oh" "Do not worry little one" "But it must be hard to fall asleep..." "Well, normaly I have soft sounds to pull me in to sleep" "Like my singing!" "Yes like your singing..." The Night Dragon looks away, as the Moon Fairy spoke, "Would you like me to sing again?" The Night Dragon turned towards her "I would like it if I could see you again" A tiny smile apeared on the Moon Fairy's face, that to her was a grin, "Then stay!" "I can't I must move to change" "But I always follow..." "Then I can always come back?" "Yes!" and with that the Moon Fairy jumped onto the Night Dragon, giving him a kiss. For a few seconds the Night Dragon's cheack changed to a pinky colour, before he cought and flew away as soon as the Moon Fairy was on her Moon. It was almost like the Kiss was a promise... a deal. Something that they both agreed on. Both loved and wanted.


	6. Happy Ending

Ever since that Night, where the Moon and Night meet, nothing has ever been the same.  
The Kiss was prof of that, a seal that made it so, a marriage if you may phrase it like that.  
The Night Dragon visited the Moon Fairy after every change, and the Moon Fairy sang him to sleep.  
Their kiss become more, their love burned bright, and Fate granted them freedom.  
When the Moon is gone

If you look closely towards the Moon just as it has become dark, you may see a slight movement in the void of darkness, called Night. And watch as it flies towards the ever glowing Moon, watching it dance you may even see a small bright light join the dark Night.

**Author's Note:**

> The Night and Moon live and love together


End file.
